w_cieniu_drakenhofufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wydarzenia
Wstęp fabularny Jako że szlachetny markgraf sobie tego zażyczył, udałem się wraz ze zbrojną kompanią na włości jego wasala, pana na zamku w Waldenhof, barona Severin von Waldena. Miałem zbadać, czy plotki, które dotarły do stolicy Stirlandu, były prawdziwe. Głosiły one, że w ruinach Drakenhofu odrodzili się von Carsteinowie. Nie dziwota, że takie słuchy się rozchodziły, albowiem żadne wieści przez całą zimę nie docierały z Sylvanii, natomiast podróżnicy jakoby twierdzili, że zbrojne oddziały na drogach widzieli. Przebywając w Waldenhofie, szansę otrzymałem, by poznać nieco krainę, którą straszono mnie, jak jeszcze byłem dzieckiem. Powiada się przecież, że ziemiami tymi rządzą wampiry, a na traktach maszerują nieprzerwanie zbrojne grupy zmarłych. Mówi się, iż roi się tam od duchów, a ludzie są nieczuli i niezwykle nieufni. Jakież więc było moje zaskoczenie, kiedy obraz z dzieciństwa okazał się przerysowany. Sylvania to nieprzychylna kraina, temu zaprzeczyć bym nie śmiał. Zimy są tu wyjątkowo mroźne i długie, lata natomiast chłodne i deszczowe. Częste mgły działają na wyobraźnię, czyniąc okolicę tym bardziej ponurą. Wydaje się nawet, że czas się tutaj zatrzymał ze dwieście lat temu, a może i nawet czterysta. Nie dziwota, gdyż Sylvania to koniec świata; śmiem nawet twierdzić, że wieści tutaj z Imperium nie docierają, a politycznie ani szlachta, ani kupcy z miasta, ani nawet sam baron nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Bogactw tutaj nie odnajdziesz, gdyż miejscowe rody handlują chyba tylko torfem i drewnem. Przejeżdżając przez Sylvanię, miałem okazję widywać pejzaże złożone z łagodnych, niezalesionych wzgórz – ledwo widocznych między obłokami mgły – wilgotnych lasów lub też jałowych, grząskich wrzosowisk, straszących kikutami pojedynczych, karłowatych drzew. Wiosek tu mało, a miast jeszcze mniej; tutejsi powiedzieli mi, że jest ich sześć. Widziałem sam Mikalsdorf i rzec muszę, że w mym odczuciu jeno większą, umocnioną wioską się okazało. Wrażenie zrobił na mnie tylko sam Waldenhof. Sądzę, że wszystkie znaczące wydarzenia w Sylvanii dzieją się właśnie tutaj. Choć miasto wydaje się zacofane, żyje w nim ponad cztery tysiące mieszkańców, przez co dla miejscowych jest prawdziwą metropolią. To w Waldenhofie mieszkają najważniejsi ludzie, a nawet baroneci, którzy swoje ziemie oraz osady mają jednakże z dala od miasta. Klasy średniej niemal tutaj nie znajdziesz, natomiast szlachciców różnej maści jest aż nadto. Posiadają oni, w moim odczuciu, dziwaczne przywileje. Powiedziano mi, że każdy noszący znaczące nazwisko może wejść do zamku von Waldenów, a żadne drzwi nie pozostaną przed nim zamknięte ani też nigdy nie będzie on wyproszony – chyba, że złamie prawo. Tuzy otrzymali także przywilej uczestnictwa w każdej naradzie, niezależnie od sprawowanej funkcji. Czyni to tutejszych możnowładców nie tylko wpływowymi, ale i bezczelnymi oraz skłonnymi do nieposłuszeństwa. Czyż nie wydaje się to nad wyraz egzotyczne, zwłaszcza gdy zostanie porównane z naszymi obyczajami? O Waldenhofie opowiem jednak innym razem. Wżdy dygresję ucinając, wrócę do tematu plotek, o których wspominałem na początku. Znaczenie to może mieć ogromne dla markgrafa. Zimą wieści żadne do Stirlandu nie docierały, albowiem na jej początku zeszły z gór bandy zwierzoludzi, ponoć przepędzone przez khazadów z Zhufbaru. Było ich tylu, że rody musiały zebrać się razem, by stanąć na czele swych nielicznych armii. W jednej z karczm opowiadano mi, że kraj stanął w ogniu, a wielu chłopów porzuciło swe chaty. Walki trwały przez całą zimę, mroźną i długą, aż w końcu doszło do ostatecznego starcia. Mówiono mi, jakoby wszyscy szlachetni baroneci, wraz z samym baronem, ruszyli do boju, a u ich boku walczyli rycerze z Zakonu Płonącego Słońca. Sylvańczycy zwyciężyli, chociaż straty były ogromne. Plotki głoszą, że w boju zginęli niemal wszyscy, którzy przewodzili rodom, a sam baron został raniony. Ocalał tylko jeden baronet, choć niestety przyznam, że nie zapamiętałem nazwiska. Ponoć podczas walki wznosił modły do Myrmidii, a tutejsi ogłosili go bohaterem, który poprowadził armię przeciw Chaosowi. Obiecuję, że przekażę jego imię do wiadomości czcigodnego markgrafa, jeżeli dane mi będzie je poznać. Ważniejsze jest teraz co innego. Miesiąc po zażegnaniu niebezpieczeństwa odnieść wrażenie można, że rody przygotowują się do walki o władzę, a sam zamek Waldenów stał się niezwykle często odwiedzany. Czyżby młodzi szlachcice, którzy zostali głowami zaszczytnych rodów, postanowili na nowo rozdać karty? Sezon I: Czas wina, czas krwi W cieniu Drakenhofu: I: Śmierć Barona (Nachhexen 2522) Schorowany baron, Severin von Walden został zamordowany przez dwórkę swojej żony, Olgę von Kattler, która to okazała się wampirzycą. Niedługo po tym, wojska baroneta von Trautzen zaatakowały Swartzhafów, zajmując osadę Naubonum. Rozeszły się również plotki, jakoby Erik von Kassler torturował i zabił około dziesięciu swoich poddanych. W cieniu Drakenhofu: II: Sprawy Wiary (Jahrdrung 2522) Odbyła się msza ku pamięci barona, poprowadzona przez Octavię de Navarro. Z woli baronowej Beatrix von Walden osada Naubonum została przekazana Zakonowi Płonącego Słońca, na co Trautzenowie przystali. Zmarł również stary lektor Sigmara, a konklawe wybrało na to stanowisko Conrada z Egling, człowieka o chłopskim pochodzeniu. W ten sam dzień, Kristoff von Fennwart wypowiedział Siegfieda von Carsteina na pojedynek, pragnąc walczyc o rękę Marie Antoinette de Lacroix. Walka miała odbyć się jednakże dopiero za miesiąc, podczas turnieju rycerskiego. W cieniu Drakenhofu: III: Turniej (Pflugzeit 2522) Odbył się turniej rycerski w Nachthafen, zorganizowany przez baroneta Ludwiga von Fennwarta. Wspaniałe widowisko zwieńczył pojedynek, w którym zwyciężył Siegfried von Carstein. Na koniec jednakże, pojawiła się wampirzyca, która uświadomiła wszystkim obecnym szlachcicom, że wampiry nadal są obecne w Sylvanii i nie będą bały się sięgnąć po władzę. Między czasie powstała Tileańska faktoria w Mikaldorfie (?), a wojska Trautzenów zaatakowały i zdobyły Swartzhafen. W cieniu Drakenhofu: IV: Mrozy Śmierci (Sigmarzeit 2522) Niespodziewanie, na początku lata spadł śnieg. Chociaż zdarza się to czasem w Sylvanii, mrozy były na tyle przejmujące, iż utrudniło to życie i podróż w całej krainie. Zarazem ziemie Trautzenów zostały ufortyfikowane i zamknięte dla obcych. Słyszano plotki, że widziano tam grupy zwierzoludzi i nieumarłych. W Waldenhofie pojawili się piraci, którzy zaatakowali port. Nowy legat, Conrad z Egling, zarządził w mieście palenie wiedźm bez zgody i wiedzy baronowej. W cieniu Drakenhofu: V: Zima Wilków (Sommerzeit 2522) Szlachta Sylvanii przygotowała plan ataku na armię nieumarłych i zwierzoludzi, których obecność na ziemiach Trautzenów potwierdzono. Całą wyprawą miała dowodzić mistrzyni Rosa de Corneli. Larp Swartzhafen (Sommerzeit 2522) Fort, którym dowodził dzielny wasal Trautzenów bronił się przed atakami Chaosu oraz złowrogiej baronessy z rodu Carsteinów. Obrońcom udało się jednakże odepierać ataki do momentu, kiedy sprzymierzone rycerstwo Sylvanii przybyło z odsieczą. Niestety, w wyniku ataków sił zła ród Trautzenów został wybity. Oddziały Zakonu Płonącego Słońca zabezpieczyły zachodnie ziemie. W cieniu Drakenhofu: VI: Więzi Krwi (Vorgheim 2522) Doszło do ślubu Siegfrieda von Carsteina z Marie Antoinette de Lacroix. Siegfried został wasalem rodu Kasslerów, dostając w posiadanie lenno Drakenhof wraz z zamkiem. Tego samego dnia Kasslerowie wdali się w konflikt ze strażą miejską, a w zamieszaniu Bombastus von Hochenheim stał się zakładnikiem Erika von Kasslera. Okazało się zarazem, iż zarządca Waldenhofu, Hans Geistfrei, był czarnoksiężnikiem Tzeentcha, a podczas tortur został uśmiercony. Konflikt między Beatrix von Walden baronową, a lektorem Sigmara doprowadził do niepokojów i walk między starowiercami, a wyznawcami Sigmara. Inne kulty pozostały bezstronne i nie wmieszały się w sprawę. Ujawniła się również Zielona Pani, Monika von Hund, arcykapłanka Bogini Wilczycy. Wioski Swartzhafen oraz Leicheberg stały się własnością rodu Swartzhafów. Tymczasem dochodzi do wojny między Fennwartami a Ossenbachami. W cieniu Drakenhofu VII: Władcy Stiru (Nachgeheim 2522) thumb|Mapa polityczna, VII odsłona.W rodzie Ossenbachów dochodzi do konfliktu między Zygfrydem, a jego siostrą Gerdą, kiedy to mężczyzna poparł kult Sigmara, a kobieta Starą Wiarę. Ujawnił się banita Gelfrad von Egling, prowadząc wojska Ossenbachów. Na spotkaniu na zamku w mieście Waldenhof został pasowany na rycerza lektor Conrad z Egling otrzymując tytuł szlachecki. Mimo, iż kościół Młotodzierżcy nawoływał baronową Beatrix von Walden do pokuty i nawrócenia się na wiarę w Sigmara, ta zignorowała to żądanie. Mistrzynie zakonne zaproponowały synod religijny, by zakończyć walki religijne w Sylvanii. W cieniu Drakenhofu VIII: Młot i Kły (Erntezeit 2522) thumb|Mapa polityczna, VIII odsłona.Konfilkt między Zygfrydem oraz Gerdą z rodu Ossenbachów został rozwiązany na korzyść siostry. Kobieta, którą wasale nazywają Królową Stiru zdecydowała się na blokadę Stiru, utrudniając handel całemu wschodowi Sylvanii. Tymczasem wojska Kasslerów wkroczyły do miasta (straż miejska otworzyła im bramy) i rozpoczeła oblężenie zamku Waldenów. Nie wiadomo jeszcze jak na ten akt agresji zareagują pozostałe wielkie rody Sylvanii. Zdobyto również Egling, który od teraz jest pod kontrolą Ossenbachów Podczas synodu w Naubonum został zamordowany za pomocą czarnej magii lektor Sigmara, Conrad z Egling. Sprawca nie jest powszechnie znany. Wracając do miasta, w przydrożnej karczmie zabito również Erhardta, a ród Rosswartów wymarł. Zielona Pani oraz inni starowiercy nie pojawili się na synodzie. Również baronowa była nieobecna. Prochy Taurambaru (Erntezeit 2522) Wydarzenia na Nawiedzonych Wzgórzach nie przyniosły zbyt wielu pewnych informacji. Plotkuje się, ze Krąg Starowierców znów jest pełen niebezpiecznej mocy magicznej, oraz o tym, że krasnoludzkie kurhany wcale nie skrywały ciał brodaczy. Faktem stało się jednak to, że podczas świeta została koronowana Gerda na "Władczynię Stiru, protektorkę czcicieli Farkasistennő, koronowaną przez Zieloną Panią, baronessa rodu Ossenbachów. W cieniu Drakenhofu IX: Czas Żelaza (Brauzeit 2522) Ważne wieści i plotki przed dramą: * W stolicy poczciwi ludzie ujrzeć mogą rozwieszone plakaty, głoszące jakoby Jej Wysokość Baronowa Beatrix stała się krwiożerczym wampirem! Straż, kiedy w przerwach od służby przesiaduje w karczmach, plotkuje też o tym, iż władczyni Sylvanii w alians weszła z rodem von Carsteinów. Z drugiej zaś strony bywa, ze w mieście można znaleźć nieszczęsnego żołnierza Kasslerów z tabliczką na znieruchomiałej piersi: „Żołnierze Kasslera, nie jesteście u siebie!” Nastroje w mieście nie są jednomyślne, niektórzy są zwolennikami okupantów, inni natomiast działają w aktywnej partyzantce. * Rada miejska wciąż spiera się, jak zareagować na wkroczenie wojsk Kasslerów do miasta. Jak dotąd ostre debaty nie przyniosły żadnego konsensusu. * Swartzhafowie narzucili embargo na ród Kasslerów oraz nałożyli horrendalnie wysokie cło na wszystkie rody poza Ossenbachami. Ci ostatni również podnieśli taryfy, nie są one jednak aż tak trudne do opłacenia. Handel w Sylvanii przeżywa kryzys, a kupcy przeklinają mieszkańców zachodu. * Siegfried intensywnie bada swóją nową posiadłość, zamek Drakenhof. Ponoć do pomocy ma krasnoludów oraz kapłanów Morra i Sigmara. * Słyszano, że w kasztelu von Trautzenów w Waldenhof straszy. Prostaczkowie zaczęli omijać to miejsce szerokim łukiem. * Doszło do ślubu między panem Gustavem von Eisenem, a panną Amelii von Ossenbach. Ponoć posagiem ma być miasteczko Eisigfurt... co bardzo zaskakuje, gdyż jest to siedziba Królowej Stiru. Traktat ponoć zawarł Zygfryd z Oberstem. * Kapłani Sigmara wybrało nowego Lektora Sylvanii. Na zamku w mieście Waldenhof doszło do negocjacji pokojowych między baronową, a Erikiem von Kasslerem, który wprowadził wojska w obręb miasta. Rozmowy zakończyły się sukcesem, mimo incydentu związanego z wojskami Imperialnymi dowodzonymi przez Otta von Kriegberga. Doszło też do sądu nad Larą von Tier, którą podejrzewano o bycie wampirem - okazała się jednak niewinna. Doszło też do walki między Erikiem a Gotthardem, w wyniku czego ten pierwszy został ranny, trafiony sztyletem. Doszło też do pojedynku między Ottem a Caldvynem, który wygrał ten pierwszy. Tymczasem rozeszła się plotka, iż Marie von Carstein (de Lacroix) ma być spalona na stosie za uprawianie czarnej magii. Niedługo po wycofaniu wojsk spadły śniegi, a zima zapowiada się surowa. Z racji, iż konflikty w Sylvanii wyciszyły się, szlachta mogła w spokoju odpocząć i przeczekać zimę. W cieniu Drakenhofu X: Akt Lokacyjny (Kaldezeit 2522) Podczas bardziej kameralnego spotkania Sylvańskiej szlachty, doszło do krwawego sporu między von Tierami, a Erikiem von Kasslerem. Na szczęście, obyło się bez ofiar śmiertelnych. Doszło również do oskarżenia von Tier|Lary von Tier o wampiryzm. Sędzią był Griswold von Fennwart. Proces wykazał niewinność niewiasty. Sezon II Śniegi po raz kolejny przykryły białym puchem Sylvanię. Zamarły walki, handel, a całe życie krainy wydawałoby się zapadło w sen. Oczywiście, znacznie większe znaczenie od pogody miało powodzenie ostatnich rozmów pokojowych w zamku Waldenów. Nie mniej jednak, plansza gry o władzę nie została pusta: został wybrany nowy lektor kościoła sigmarowego, Fennwartowie nadal pozostali bez ziem, Ossenbachówna ogłosiła się władczynią i została ukoronowana, wciąż trwają większe i mniejsze spory między tutejszymi szlachcicami. Do rywalizacji dołączyło kilka mniejszych rodów, które zaczęły zyskiwać na znaczeniu. Nadal też nie wiadomo, jakiego zagrożenia można spodziewać się po tajemniczej baronowej von Carstein, która wydaje się mieć pewien wpływ na wydarzenia Sylvanii. W cieniu Drakenhofu XI: Festiwal Kultury Krasnoludzkiej (Jahrdrung 2523) Nikt nie spodziewał się, że festiwal będzie kojarzył się ludności Sylvanii nie tylko z piwem i krasnoludzką kulturą, ale i wydarzeniami dużo bardziej złowieszczymi. Jak zareaguje Stirland, kiedy stanie się jasne, że ich reprezentant został bezceremonialnie zamordowany? W świetle ostatniej wojny domowej, mordach na Sigmarytach i kontrowersyjnych wypowiedziach Baronowej zwiastuje to nie lada kłopoty. Jeżeli doda się do tego wieść, że tego samego wieczoru brutalnie zabito Amelię von Ossenbach. Jak zareaguje Władczyni Stiru? Nikt nie ma wątpliwości, że na ten moment włada ona najpotężniejszym rodem Sylvanii. Nie znani są również mordercy, ani w jednym, ani w drugim przypadku. Wiadomo również, że trwa formowanie się nowej rady miejskiej Waldenhofu. Wszyscy czekają z niecierpliwością na informację, kto będzie w niej zasiadał. W cieniu Drakenhofu XII: Gwedhithon na elleth (Pflugzeit 2523) Tego wieczoru, na Dworku w Schwarzhaffen odbyła się ceremonia ślubna, podczas to której Aiedail poślubiła Franza von Schwarzhaffa. Mezalians ten wywołał niezadowolenie wasali baroneta oraz plotki wśród pospólstwa, ten jednak nie przejął się ów faktem. Po samej ceremonii, wedle plotek, działo się kilka nieco niepokojących wydarzeń. Zadbano jednak o to, by te nie wypłynęły do wiedzy powszechnej Sylvanii. Wiadomo tylko, że w tajemniczych okolicznościach zginął jeden z rycerzy wasalnych pana Schwarzhaffa. W cieniu Drakenhofu XIII: Przebudzenie umarłych (Sigmarzeit 2523) Wiadomym jest, iż zmarła Sophie von Walden. Chora Rosa de Corneli zostaje wywieziona z Sylvanii. Tymczasem spotkanie Sylvańskiej szlachty było wyjątkowo spokojne. Nadano prawa miejskie miastu Egling, a Aurelia von Hullau otrzymała Thyrnau. Zarazem, Siegfried von Carstein został burmistrzem miasta Waldenhof. W cieniu Drakenhofu XIV: Czerwony Księżyc (Sommerzeit 2523) Ostatnie spotkanie na zamku Waldenhof było wręcz osobliwie pełne zdarzeń. Co najważniejsze, odczytano list spisany piórem Hanza z Hundham, w którym ogłoszono, iż baronowa Beatrix von Walden została zamordowana (kliknij, aby przeczytać list). Zaraz po tym Crystian von Armin ogłosił swoją jurysdykcję nad Sylvanią oraz oświadczył, iż ma Władczyni Stiru ciąży zarzut o zdradę stanu. Niestety, kilka godzin później justykariusz został zamordowany. Został też aresztowany Gelfrad von Egling, a potem, bez sądu i wyroku, zabity sztyletem we własnej celi. Ogłoszono również nagrodę wynoszącą pięćset szylingów za głowę mordercy Anastazji von Eisen. Rozeszła się zarazem wieść, iż Kristoff von Fennwart oraz Adelaide von Kassler zaręczyli się. Bacząc, iż ten pierwszy stał się dziedzicem rodu po śmierci swojego brata Ludwiga, małżeństwo ma wyjątkową polityczną siłę. Najprawdopodobniej jednakże to mężczyzna przyjmie nazwisko swojej lubej, a nie na odwrót. Ważna jest ponadto wieść, ogłaszana przez Kościół Morra, Sigmara oraz urzędników Straży Miejskiej, która głosi iż Baronowa była wampirzycą. Tymczasem już w nocy po wygaśnięciu rodu Waldenów w mieście wybuchły zamieszki. Ludzie na ulicy wykrzykiwali nazwiska tych, których najchętniej widzieliby na tronie Sylvanii: Gerda von Ossenbach, Adelaide von Kassler, Franz von Schwarzhaf, Esther von Trautzen, Tierowie oraz... Manfred von Carstein. Cóż, przecież nikt nie potwierdził jego śmierci te pięć wieków temu, prawda? Prawda jest zarazem taka, iż osoba która będzie władać krainą wcale nie musi być jedną z wyżej wymienionych. Zamieszki jednak przeistoczyły się w pożar, który wciaż trawi Waldenhof. Do miasta wkroczyło Imperialne wojsko aby zapanować nad chaosem, dowodzone przez kolegialnego maga oraz inkwizytora. Straż miejska odcięła zamek od świata i nie wpuszcza nikogo, a pozostawieni tam gwardziści wierni Waldenom oraz Hundom zabarykadowali bramę. Nim wstał świt, niebo było czerwone od ognia oraz blasku księżyca. W cieniu Drakenhofu XV: Wino i całun (Vorgheim 2523) Już dzień po weselu Adelaide von Kassler oraz Kristoffa von Fennwarta, noszącego teraz nazwisko Fennwart-Kassler, rozeszły się po Sylvanii wstrząsające plotki, a jedna przeczy drugiej. Jedni mówią o zamachu zarówno na pana, jak i pannę młodą, gdzie ponoć ta druga umarła tuż przed pokładzinami. Inni mówią zaś o tym, że doszło do jakiejś masakry między ludźmi Kasslerów oraz Ossenbachów. Najbardziej wiarygodne, chociaż przy tym niezwykle niepokojące, opisują, iż Inkwizycja ujawniła, iż Adelaide była czcielką sił chaosu, być może nawet kapłanką, albo też demonem! Ponoć rozpętała się walka, która zmusiła baronessę do ucieczki. Aktualnie nie wiadomo, co się z nią stało, ani nawet, czy żyje. Nie mniej zamieszanie, jakie potem ogarnęło Fort Rosswart umożliwiło wszystkim oddalenie się z miejsca zagrożenia i podjęcia kolejnych działań w walce o tron Sylvanii. Kolejne spotkanie miało się odbyć za trzy dni... W cieniu Drakenhofu XVI: Dziedzic Waldenów (Vorgheim 2523) Trzy dni po weselu Adelaide von Kassler szlachta Sylvanii spotkała się w Urzędzoe Prowincyjnym, aby spotkać się tam z przysłanym ze Stirlandu urzędnikiem państwowym, Kosmą von Falkenbergiem. Jeszcze tego samego dnia odbyły się rytuały w Katedrze Sigmara, prowadzone przez lektora Thomasa von Kettlera, mające na celu oczyszczenie ludu ze skazy Chaosu. Podczas spotkania w Urzędzie działo się wiele gwałtownych zdarzeń. Chociaż najważniejsze wydawały się rozmowy prowadzone przez Kosmę, podczas których poruszono takie sprawy jak kwestię dziedziczenia tronu Sylvanii, wyboru nowego barona, Starej Wiary, długu Rady Miasta wobec Tilei, problemów związanych z ostatnimi pomysłami Franza von Schwarzhaffa oraz inne, szlachta nie zamierzała swoich sporów załatwiać tylko i wyłącznie poprzez literę prawa. Na oczach wszystkich Erik von Kassler został zabity przez Fennwartów, by zaraz po tym okazać się mutantem chaosu, poniósł śmierć również Reinhard von Ottingen. Wydaje się, że ród Kasslerów zniknął z naszego świata, szczególnie, iż Eduard von Kassler po wyruszeniu do Zakonu Kruka najprawdopodobniej zaginął. Ciężko raniono również Kristoffa von Fennwarta, którego szybko odtransportowano do klasztoru. Chwilowo jego los nie jest znany. Wydawało się też, że śmierć poniósł Mortiz z Drakenhofu, który jednak pod koniec samego spotkania okazał się być wampirem. Ogłosił on przy wszystkich, iż Sylvania znów będzie należeć do Manfreda von Carsteina. W cieniu Konfitury (Vorgheim 2523) Okolicznościowy larp, którego fabuła działa się w nowej osadzie, założonej przez Krasnoludy. W Severindorfie zebrały się rody niziołcze, aby skorzystać z zapomogi, sponsorowanej im przez Uthera, oraz przy tym pichcić, świętować i ucztować! Kliknij, by dowiedzieć się więcej. W cieniu Drakenhofu XVII: Sprawiedliwi (Nachgeheim 2523) Szlachta Sylvanii spotkała się w budynku Ratuszowym Waldenhof. Odbył się tutaj sąd poprowadzony przez Wielkiego Sędziego, gdzie oskarżonym był Kristoff von Fennwart. Podczas rozprawy wyproszono z sali Inkwizytora, a Thomas von Kettler zażądał przysięgi na pismo Sigmara od każdego uczestnika procesu. Po wysłuchaniu relacji oraz dyskusji, Gotthard von Tier ogłosił Kapitana winnym i wyznaczył karę banicji. Kiedy chwilę później do Ratusza wkroczyła Straż Miejska wraz z przedstawicielami kościoła Sigmara oraz Namiestnikiem Stirlandu w celu przerwania procesu, Wielkiego Sędziego nie było już w budynku. Kosma von Falkenberg rozkazał przyprowadzić przed swoje oblicze Tiera, anulował jego wyrok i przywrócił Fennwarta na stanowisko. Rozmawiał też z osobami ubiegającymi się o władze w Baronii, w tym z Gerdą von Ossenbach. W mieście zdania są podzielone, co do kwestii sprawiedliwości wyroku Wielkiego Sędziego. Najwyraźniej Namiestnik nie ma aż takiej władzy, jakiej się spodziewał. Niemniej, ogłoszono również rozkaz aresztowania Wielkiego Sędziego. Nie wiadomo jeszcze, jak zakończy się ta historia. Niemniej, najważniejszym zdarzeniem tego wieczora wyraje się być pojawienie się w Ratuszu przedstawicieli cechów i gildii z miasta, jak i całej Sylvanii. Wyrazili wprost swój sprzeciw co do chaosu w Waldenhof oraz Baronii, zażądali zakończenia tej całej walki o władzę i wybranie władcy, który zaprowadzi w kraju porządek. Padły również groźby: mowa była o nie płaceniu podatków (które powinny trafiać do skarbca Barona) oraz zamieszkach. Słowa brzmiały wyjątkowo poważnie. Szczególne niezadowolenie wywołał również fakt, że Sędzia, jeszcze przed anulowaniem jego wyroku, ogłosił odszkodowanie dla wszystkich mieszczan i chłopów, których to rodziny padły ofiarą samosądów Kristoffa von Fennwarta. W mieście zawrzało również pod wpływem innych wieści. Jeszcze w trakcie procesu, miejscy heroldowie obwieścili, iż ród von Waldenów nie wygasł, a zamordowany Baron Severin posiadał syna. Co więcej, równocześnie ogłoszono jego zaręczyny z Gerdą von Ossenbach. Tego samego wieczoru, w krasnoludzkim forcie górującym nad Severinsdorfem, wywieszono sztandar von Waldenów. Plotki głoszą, że za miesiąc ma zapaść decyzja o tym, kto zasiądzie na tronie Sylvanii. Kto jednak zdecyduje? Namiestnik Stirlandu czy też prawowita szlachta Baronii? To już wiedzą tylko bogowie starzy i nowi. W cieniu Drakenhofu XVIII: Kraina czterech władców (Erntezeit 2523) Podczas kolejnego spotkania, na którym to miano zadecydować, kto zasiadzie na tronie Sylvanii, Kosma von Falkenberg ogłosił, iż za równo miesiąc, Kristoff von Fennwart zostanie nowym baronem Sylvanii. Co interesujące, zaraz po podaniu tej informacji do wiadomości publicznej, wśród szlachty zapanowała cisza, a atmosfera zrobiła się tak ciężka, iż moneta rzucona w powietrze zatrzymałaby się w miejscu. Co ważne, tego samego dnia Eryk von Kettler próbował zabić Monikę von Hund. Jednakże, podczas zamachu zamiast ranić Zieloną Panią, trafił mieczem swego brata, Thomasa, który to zasłonił kapłankę Starej Wiary. Łowca czarownic zbiegł z zamku Waldenów i na dzień dzisiejszy jego dalszy los jest nieznany. Nie wiadomo, czy opuścił Baronię, czy też ukrywa się gdzieś na jej terenie. Jasnym się jednak stało, iż nie pojawi się już więcej wśród Sylvańskiej szlachty. W cieniu Drakenhofu XIX: Krwawy Baron (Brauzeit 2523) Minął dokładnie miesiąc od ogłoszenia decyzji, wedle której Kristoff von Fennwart miał objąć stanowisko Barona Sylvanii. Spotkanie zaczęło się niefortunnie, od kłótni krasnoluda Uthera oraz Helmuta von Waldena, gdy ten pierwszy zabronił bękartowi używania nazwiska Severina. Zakończyło się to krwawym pojedynkiem, gdzie brodacz został ciężko ranny, natomiast jego przeciwnik zmarł. Tego dnia również na Zamku pojawili się nieobecni przez ostatnie miesiące Brandtowie: Ditrich, Petr oraz Bernadett. Nieszczęśliwie dla Kristoffa, jego przyszli wasale zrealizowali spisek, który zakończył się dla niego śmiercią. Pół godziny przed ogłoszeniem Fennwarta Baronem, Esther von Trautzen zaatakowała go sztyletem. Chociaż nie raniła go śmiertelnie, w wyniku zamachu wybuchło wielkie zamieszanie. Kiedy zaprowadzono porządek, mężczyzna leżał bez ducha, a ponadto wiele osób zostało rannych: Heros von Teufel, Inkwizytor Hohenhole, Iszko von Hullau oraz Wulf von Hund. Na tym ostatnim padło oskarżenie, że to on dobił przyszłego barona. Zamachowczyni zaś została wywieziona z zamku. Wiadomo, że jej rany stawiają pod znakiem zapytania, czy uda się jej przeżyć. Co interesujące, w przeciągu najbliższych dni, oprócz głosów, iż Esther jest morderczynią i spiskowcem, pojawiły się głosy, że Trautzenowie po raz kolejny ocalili Baronię. Szlachcianka miała być "włócznią sprawiedliwości", który dosięgnął Fennwarta za zbrodnie na ludności miasta Waldenhof. Pierwszy raz też od ostatnich miesięcy szlachta Sylvanii pokazała stanowczość w działaniu i jednomyślność: zaraz po śmierci Fennwarta został wybrany regent, który miał pełnić tymczasową funkcję barona. Został nim Ditrich von Brandt, którego natychmiast poparł Zakon Kruka. Zorganizował on sąd, podczas którego to ustalono, że Wulf von Hund może udowodnić swoją niewinność, wyruszając zbrojnie przeciw nieumarłym pod Drakenhof. Ponadto, miało dojść do pojedynku między panami Herosem oraz Tytusem, gdyż oskarżyli się wzajemnie o krzywoprzysięstwo. Sprawy Esther nie poruszono. Mistrzyni Zakonu Kruka, Octavia de Navarro ogłosiła również wyprawę na zamek Drakenhof, do której to miało dojść za trzy tygodnie. Poleciła, by Rody były do tego czasu gotowe, aby wyruszyć przeciw wampirom. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru zaczął padać śnieg, zwiastując początek zimy.